Monster's World
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Moscow City is no long the city Tala remembers it to be. Instead of people freely roaming the streets monsters have taken their place. With the Abbey closed, Tala must find his way from the city before he becomes food for the demons. Character death
1. Chapter 1

**Lirin:** New story. New story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or the characters. And I don't make money.

**Warning:** character deaths. blood. Boris acting as Boris

* * *

**Chapter 1: Murderous Beginning**

Tala was kidnapped from his home when he was just a small boy. He hardly remembers his parents or baby sisters. All he knows is the inside of the Abbey, Boris's 'training' grounds for young beybladers.

This place isn't so much a training ground as it is a military facility forcing small children into becoming cold, heartless killers with impeccable beyblade skills. Boris was working on creating a new form of army.

Inside it was rare for people to bond and create friendships. However over time Tala became good friends with the three boys he had been teamed up with. Bryan, Spencer and Ian were all he had to rely on in this nightmarish place Tala knew as his home, his world.

The Abbey was also cut off from the outside. High brick walls surrounded the building making seeing what was beyond impossible. And for the brave souls daring enough to try and scale the walls guards were posted in towers with orders to shoot any trying to escape. Or if that failed the other side was covered in barbwire waiting to entangle more victims.

The Abbey was an impenetrable fortress cut off from the outside world. No one knew how much the outside had changed, or that the defenses keeping them in were also working to keep them safe from the changing outside world.

Tala sat on his bed with Bryan, Ian and Spencer sitting around his small room that hardly fit them all.

"Tala, why are we here? It's late and I'm tired," Ian complained rubbing his eyes. They had completed a three day mission in the underground survival area and were in need of some deserved rest when Tala asked them all to come to his room.

"I know, sorry Ian," the red head said looking at the smallest of their group. "But this is important...at least I'm pretty sure it is."

"So what's up Wolf? What do you think is important?" Bryan asked now his curiosity was perked.

"Do any of you remember your families? Or life before you were taken here?" Tala watched as all three of his friends shook their heads 'no'. The answer he expected them to give. "I don't either. But lately, ever since the sky went to the permanent darkness, I've had a bad feeling settle in the pit of my stomach. It feels like people I know are hurt and since you guys are safe I think it might be my parents."

"Tala do you know how crazy that sounds?" Ian asked getting up. "If this is why you called us here I'm going to leave and get some sleep."

Spencer grunted as he too got up and followed Ian to the door. "Sorry Wolf, but Snake is right. That does sound crazy and we need sleep. If you're still feeling that way later, we can talk more then. But sleep is a priority for us all right now."

"I get it. Night you guys."

It bothered Tala to see the two leave but he knew he couldn't stop them from leaving. He knew he sounded crazy and yet he still felt the way he did. He just needed to know if his friends might have a similar feeling.

Tala was surprised to feel a weight added on the bed next to him and a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to his right to see Bryan sitting there.

"I believe you Wolf. I've been worried about the dark sky too. And I've noticed that when I sneak out at night to sit on the roof the cities gotten quieter and there are fewer lights."

"I wonder what's going on out there."

"I don't know. Nothing good I think. And this might be odd, but I think we're safer here then out there."

Tala chuckled. "Bryan, that's weirder then what I said earlier."

"I know Wolf, but it's true. I mean I sit on the roof and I feel like someone is watching me from the woods. And I know it's not the guards."

"That's freaky."

"I know. It makes me want to be inside instead of out there."

"That is really bad," Tala said around a yawn. Now he was feeling tired.

"Yeah. You look tired Tala, I'll go so you can sleep. We'll talk more in the morning about this."

"Thanks Bryan, see you later then."

After Bryan left it did not take long for Tala to fall asleep on his hard bed and flat pillows.

Boris sat at his desk looking over his latest financial documents. He was very disappointed by what he saw there. There was no way he could afford to keep this place open any longer. He didn't know what had happened but his financiers stopped providing money and now the Abbey was gathering a debt he could not afford to pay off without help.

He had few choices right now. One was to kill off some of the lesser improving kids. However that would take time and debt would continue to rack up. The other option was to close the Abbey. Abandon his dream of ruling the World with an army of unstoppable Beybladers.

He shook the idea from his head. He was not going to abandon his dream. Even closing the Abbey's doors he was not going to give up on what he spent years working on. Instead he's just have to hold off on it. He'd raise money and start again. In the morning he'd announce that the place was closing and the kids would be released onto the streets of Moscow.

Yes, that was his new plan. However Boris was not fully satisfied with it. Something was missing. He stood from his deck and walked to the window. He ponder what was missing as he looked out into the overly dark night.

The night was void of life, light and joy. It was then he realized what he must do. A sick smile twisted his face as he returned to his desk and touched a button summoning a guard to his office.

A few moments later there was a knock and the door opened revealing a guard.

"Sir, you summoned someone."

"Ah yes Micca. I would like you to bring about twenty of the kids, it doesn't matter which ones, to the dungeons. Tomorrow this place is closing for good and I want to end it with a big bang of blood."

"I see Sir. I will spread the message to the other guards and make sure twenty kids are brought to the cells."

"Very good Micca. I shall meet you there at the end of the hour. Have everything ready by then."

"As you wish Sir," Micca saluted before turning on his heels and going about his task. A joy filled his being knowing that he'd be seeing much innocent blood tonight. And he knew which others to tell that would also be filled with this disturbing happiness.

At the hour's end Boris was working his way to the dungeons. His twisted smile never once faded. His blood lust made sure of that. He could not wait to see the kids' pain, hear their screams of agony.

Sure he was pissed that this plan had failed him after years of his life were spent working on it, but he'd find a way to try again and again if he needed too. No matter what he'd keep trying until he reached his goal.

Inside the dungeon twenty kids were crowded against the back wall with eights guards standing around. Micca was by the door waiting for Boris. Among the kids were a tall blond boy and a much shorter one with indigo hair and a long nose. Both of them were looking half asleep and at the same time ready for action.

Boris walked into the room and any noise instantly became quiet. Only the sound of the leaking creaks dropping water onto the floor was heard.

Boris looked at all the kids. He was still smiling as he began to talk to them. "Good evening my children. I am sorry that you were pulled from your sleep to join us here tonight, but I do have some sad news for you."

"And what's that?" Spencer asked being the spokesman for the kids.

"I'm so glad you asked Spencer," Boris replied grinning more. "There is some good news for you all."

The kids began to whisper among themselves. Many hopes were voiced that many once thought impossible. Boris allowed this to continue for a minute or so before continuing his small speech.

"Some of your speculations are correct. As of tomorrow the Abbey doors will be closing. That means that everyone here will be returned to their homes or just left on the streets. However for you lot, that will not be the case. Tonight is the final time we're going to weed out some of the weaker children. So while it has been nice to have met you all, your time in this life was short." Boris turned to his left and addressed the guard there, "Micca begin the executions."

Micca gave the command and his men began to fire on the children. The ones up front did not have a chance and cried in pain as bullets ripped them opened and splashed their blood on some friends. Others panicked and tired to run. Ian and Spencer were the only ones to remain calm. Both knew they were in a hopeless situation.

The dungeon was filled with noises of guns, laughter, and pained cries. Boris watched as each kid was tracked down by the bullets and shot to pieces. He didn't even mind that some of their blood sprayed on his cloths and hands. No Boris was happy about all of this. He was glad to know that ending this project was not as boring as he originally thought it was going to be.

Within ten minutes the most of the noise died down. The guns had stopped and there was no more screaming. Only the men remained laughing as they examined the bodies with their steel-toed boots. If the kid made a noise then they'd be shot again, if not the kid was presumed dead. None of the kids made a peep.

Only one was still lightly breathing and he waited until Boris and the guards were cleared out. When they were gone Spencer crawled himself to where Ian lay.

"Seaborg, watch over Bryan and Tala," he said with his last breath.

* * *

**Lirin:** So this wraps up that chapter. Man I love starting things with a blood bath. Don't know why but I do.

**Kai:** Truth is she's a maniac worse then Boris to seeing us tortured.

**Lirin:** Hey I didn't say you could talk Kai. Keep quiet unless you're asking for reviews.

**Kai:** hn. *walks off*

**Lirin:** So yeah end of chapter. You guys now know what to do and it involves clicking the box blew and typing in some thoughts. Doesn't have to be long just let me know what you think so far. And more will be up soon. Thanks everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lirin:** Chapter 2 is finally here...sorry I forgot this was getting posted...story of my life there.

**Kai:** thanks Beywriter and Brave kid for reviews.

**Lirin:** reminder i own nothing and make no money. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Quiet Road**

The following morning in the Abbey was just as any other morning. The kids were woken by their alarms at 5:30 and hurried about getting ready for more torture by Boris and his men.

Only two out of the hundreds of kids there had any idea something horrible had happened the night before. Tala and Bryan had both been woken by the feeling of Seaborg and Wyborg's energy fading until it completely disappeared. The only explanation was that their masters' had fallen. How neither boy knew, they just knew that they'd no longer see Ian or Spencer around.

Fifteen minutes after the alarm clocks sounded Bryan and Tala were meeting up in the hall. It was obvious to them that the other had little sleep the night before.

"Did you feel something odd last night?" Tala softly asked as they walked the halls.

"Are you talking about Seaborg and Wyborg's energy disappearing?" Tala nodded. "Yeah I felt it. Do you think they're really..." Bryan shifted his eyes looking around them, "gone?" he added in a low voice.

"I don't know. I hope they're not, but it would explain why their energy faded so suddenly during the night. Bryan if they are we have to stick tighter together. I know I wont be able to survive this place without one of you at my side."

"I feel the same way Wolf. We get through this place together no matter what."

"Thanks Bryan."

As they walked into the meeting hall where everyone gathered for Boris's morning announcements. It was no surprise Spencer or Ian weren't mixed in with the crowd already there. They we're holding their breaths to see them either.

Finally at 6:10 Boris made his appearance on the upper level of the room. All the soft whispering immediately stopped and everyone had their full attention on the man.

"Good morning everyone," Boris greeted spreading his arms wide as if to embrace them all in a giant hug. "I hope that everyone had a restful sleep last night and is well prepared for today." In any normal place most of these kids would have softly made some comment, but here they all remained silent waiting for Boris to finish. "Well I have some sad news, unfortunately as for today the Abbey will no long be in commission. Our founding has run out and I can not afford to keep this opened. The gates are going to be opened for you all to return to Moscow and to your families in the city."

For once Boris's words brought forth happy cheers from all the kids below him. They did not hide their excitement as the cried out with happiness.

"Are our parents expecting us home?"

"Will they meet us somewhere?"

"What if they're not alive anymore?"

"How will we know them?"

These and many similar questions bounced around the room with all the excitement. Despite the doubt the questions brought forth the kids' excitement did not dwindle in the least. Only Tala and Bryan remained saddened.

"Come now," Boris yelled over the excitement getting everyone's attention. "It's time you all return to your rooms and pack your belongings. Everyone needs to clear out as soon as possible."

"What if we have no where to go?" Tala suddenly asked.

Boris grinned evilly. "That is not my problem. If you must, go to the police as ask their assistance. All I was meant to do was care for you within these walls. Nothing more."

Bryan scoffed, "Yeah some job you did there. I'm not sure that what you did would be considered caring," he said so only Tala could hear and get a small chuckle.

"You are all dismissed to your rooms to pack. You may then leave whenever you are done with that."

The Abbey was the loudest it had ever been. Kids were not afraid to as much noise as they wanted. Even Tala and Bryan were willing to freely talk in the halls as they left the building for good. But their conversation was not as cheery as the people around them.

"I don't like that we're leaving without Ian or Spencer," Tala stated as they walked.

"I don't like it either Wolf. But you saw their rooms. No one had been in there for a few hours. The beds were unmade too so Boris probably snagged them in the night."

"But why them? That's something I don't get. Ian and Spencer were strong bladers."

"Yeah, but you know that Boris is a sick fucker. He must have ordered a raid killing some kids before he released the rest of us. They must have been among the unlucky ones. Killed just so they could get some sick thrills."

Tala lowered his head. "You're right. I can see Boris doing that just for fun."

As they walked out the main door they had settled into a comfortable silence. Each were saying good bye to their fallen friends and promising it's be some time before they were reunited.

Outside harsh winds whipped at them trying to knock them down. The dark sky made it feel like the middle of the night and not earlier morning. And the bare trees swayed in the wind creating a cliché horror movie effect.

"Its feels a bit spooky out here," the red head commented.

Bryan laughed, "Are you afraid a werewolf is going to swoop down and take you into the forest for its breakfast?"

"As if. Werewolves don't really exist. No horror movie monsters exist in real life. And if werewolves were real they'd probably take me into their pack as one of them and eat you."

"Smug jerk," Bryan replied folding his arms.

"Let's make some tracks between us and this place. Out there can't be nearly as bad as here was."

"That's for sure."

Together Bryan and Tala took off down the tree lined path leading to Moscow. Never once did they look back at their 'home'. They didn't see a need to glance back since it was their past and now that had a hopefully brighter future to be looking forward too.

"Bry, do you think we'll find our families?"

"Don't know Wolf. Might be nice to have a ma and pa, but well be fine without them if we can't find them. If anything Boris has taught us how to fend for ourselves."

"I know. I've just always wondered what it would be like to have parents, maybe a kid brother or sister too."

"Is that why you took Ian in? You wanted a kid brother?"

Tala softly blushed and lowered his head. "Maybe a little."

Silence once more settled between them. They only heard the howling wind around them.

"This is odd," Bryan pointed out after a few minutes of their silence.

"What is?"

"It's too quiet. I'd expect to hear some of the kids from the Abbey either in front or behind us but there's nothing but this wind. Where are the others?"

Tala now stopped and looked around them. Bryan was right, something was wrong here. They were walking alone down this path when a couple hundred of kids should be close by.

"Maybe we should hurry up. I'm not liking the looks of this anymore."

"Getting scared of the werewolves Wolf?"

"I told you I don't believe in them of other monsters except Boris. I've just got a bad feeling about being here. So can we please hurry to the city?"

"Relax Wolf, I was kidding with you. But yeah let's run for the city. Maybe there we'll have luck finding people."

Not wasting anymore time, Tala and Bryan took off full speed for the city in the dark horizon. Every once and a while they would look around to see if any of the Abbey kids were near and when none were spotted they returned their sight to the road before them.

* * *

**Lirin: ** Thus ends chapter 2. Thoughts about it so far? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lirin:** Happy Halloween everyone. As a nice little treat to everyone I'm going to post the final 3 chapters!

**Tala:** Reminder that Lady Lirin owns nothing of Beyblade or the characters. And she does not made profit from writing about us.

**Lirin:** Aw Tal, you're such a good little zombie. Now enough babble, on with the story :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Monscow City**

Much like the forest, Moscow was eerily quiet. The cars were stuck underneath unplowed snow, houses and buildings were deprived of all lights making them appear unwelcoming.

Tala and Bryan looked around them. Feelings of dread quickly rose in each of them. There was no longer a question of 'if' something was wrong. It was now a question of 'what' is wrong.

"Anyone there?" Tala called into the dark city. "We're from the Abbey and need some help."

From the west a strange howl answered their call. It wasn't human and it didn't sound like a normal wolf. They both backed further away from where it had come from.

"Uh Wolf, I think I want to go back to Boris," Bryan said as color drained from his face.

Tala quickly turned to look at him. "Don't be foolish Bryan. He'll torture us again. That howl was probably nothing to worry about."

"Nothing?! Tala you can't be serious. Just look around us, something is wrong in Moscow. The people are gone and the sky is in a state of permanent darkness. This isn't nothing. Inside the Abbey we were safe. Sure Boris hurt us, but we survived and we still can take what he deals us. Please let's go back."

Another howl came from the south this time and it was closer. Bryan again backed away from it.

"Bryan, I promised myself I'd never go back to that place if I got free. To go back now I'd be breaking that promise."

"I'm more concerned about living then breaking a small promise Tal. This whole situation isn't feeling right to me. Something bad is in the air. The people here realized it and fled or were killed by it."

"Something bad? That's all you got? Boris was bad. The Abbey was bad. Bad I can deal with. You'll need to make a stronger argument then that to scare me away. Tell me why all this is happening. What's the reason behind the dark sky?"

Bryan narrowed his eyes. He was used to Tala being stubborn and sometimes stupid, but this was ridiculous. How could the Wolf not sense the danger around them.

"You want to know what I think?"

"Yes. What is it that you think?"

"I think its black magic."

Tala burst out laughing. "Magic? Bryan you're the insane one. There's no such thing as magic. Its just like monsters, created for movies. It doesn't exist in real life."

"Doesn't it Tal? Think about the abilities of our Beyblades, the bit beasts within them. They're something special, magical. How can you have a bit beast like Wolborg and not believe in magic? Its a link that connects him to this world...to you. Magic does exist."

As the boys stood there arguing creatures slid around the darkness surrounding them. One of those creatures wore a long ragged cloak marking him as the leader of the pack. Softly he growled orders to his minions and they all moved into place.

More howling greeted the boys. This time it was from the buildings behind them. Bryan looked up to see five sets of glowing eyes staring down at them.

"Tala we should run," he said grabbing his friend's arm.

"I agree. Let's go."

They turned and started running back to the path leading to the Abbey. The creatures on top of the buildings jumped down and began the chase. Out of the corner of Bryan's eye he saw something fly past them. Whatever it was was wearing a cloak.

"That is far enough dear prey."

They skidded to a halt. Standing before them was a hunched over being with glowing blue eyes and very hairy hands. The darkness made it harder to see anything else about him.

"Who are you?" Tala demanded as the other five creatures following them formed a circle around the boys.

"I am Lupinex. One of the four rulers of Monscow. My army are the pack of hungry werewolves around you and living in this forest. And I do believe it's dinner time for us."

"No such things as werewolves?" Bryan hissed to his friend.

"Not the time Falcon. Fight them now, each other later."

"Deal."

The boys put their backs together and prepared for the on coming attack. They were no strangers to a six on two fight and only having their beyblades to defend them. They just we're sure how a six on two would play out when the six were a pack of hungry werewolves and not Boris's goons.

"Basic defense Bryan," Tala ordered as he launched Wolborg.

"Copy that,"Bryan replied releasing Falborg into the fight.

Lupinex laughed. "A couple of Beyblades will not stop my children from getting their food."

The smallest of the group made a leap at Tala with her teeth barred and a growled ripping low in her throat.

Tala saw this and immediately reacted. His time at the Abbey had him trained well. Wolborg jump into the air and slash at an approaching wolf's face. The blade connected and left a bleeding scar going across the nose to the left ear. It howled in pain and backed away whimpering.

"They're not so tough if a little hit sends them crying."

"That was just a baby. They others are not," Lupinex answered. "Everyone show them no mercy for hurting little Anise."

Lupinex's group howled as they sprang on the boys from all sides. Wolborg and Falborg tried to attack and keep their masters safe but there were too many. The blades were only able to hold off one by working together as the other four attacked.

Tala ducked and dodged out of the way thanks to his quick reflexes but Bryan was not as lucky. Before he could dodge the oncoming attack two of the werewolves had their claws in him.

Bryan screamed in pain as the sharp nails dug into his arm and chest and the other two wolves descended on him.

"Wolborg, help Bryan."

"D...on't. Ju...st run. I...m g...on." Bryan tried to plea with his remaining strength. The werewolves wasted no time in ripping into him.

Tala watched as his remaining friend was chewed apart in front of him. He saw Anise crawl over and bite off Bryan's hand and leave to enjoy her price in peace. Some of the others also tore off sections of Bryan and leave to enjoy for later. What remained was for Lupinex to feast on.

"You are lucky boy. My pack seems to be full from your friend which means you are spared for now. But tread carefully in Monscow, many other creatures are living in the city looking for something tasty to snack on. I'd hate for one of them to get you before I can red hair one."

Tala was silent as he watched the cloaked werewolf drag Bryan's dead body off into the forest. He was too shaken up to think now that the battle was over. Werewolves were real monsters. He'd been wrong about that and thought about what else he was wrong about.

Maybe Bryan had been right this whole time. If werewolves existed, then magic might too. And there was Lupinex's warning of other monsters in the city.

For the first time since being a small boy, Tala was truly scared for his life. There was no safe place for him to hide in. And he still refused to go back to the Abbey knowing that Boris was still there. And now that that place had the gates opened it would only be a matter of time before monsters overran there too.


	4. Chapter 4

Several feet away from Tala something shifted in the shadows. Soundlessly it watched as the red head cried over the loss of his friend. It was intrigued by the boy and his sorrow numbing him to the dangers that still surround him. Any other person would take the chance and flee for their life after seeing what had just happened, but this boy just stood there crying silent tears.

Behind them both a loud explosion rang out in the eerie quiet. The noise briefly pulled Tala from his spaciness to give a reaction. He turned to see what had happened. From the direction of the Abbey was a large pillar of fire and smoke. Boris had blown the building, destroying all traces of what had happened there. It was also the only chance of a home Tala had at the moment.

The fire set forth new emotions in Tala that conflicted with what he was feeling previously. Currently his world was a dream and nightmare rolled into one. Joy and sorrow flashing back and forth in his eyes before settling on sorrow.

Taking his eyes off the fire Tala spotted Wolborg and Falborg laying on the ground not far from the blood that pooled out of Bryan. They were also splashed with blood from their battle with the werewolves. Briefly Tala considered leaving them behind, forget everything from the Abbey, but he stared at Falborg's blade and knew he could not do that. In order to survive he'd need some kind of protection a protection that Wolborg could best provide him. And he'd bring Falborg with him so that some part of Bryan would make it out of this mess.

"Rest well dear Bryan. I'm sorry we couldn't make it out of here together," Tala said as he knelled next to the blood. He knew it was morbid but it was the only way he could say good bye to his friend. At least this time there was something left to say goodbye too.

After that he scooped up the two blades. Using his shirt he whipped the blood off of them. On his blade Wolborg stood proudly on the chip ready for action. But when he cleared off Falborg nothing was there. The mighty wind falcon had moved on from the chip to search for a new master. If Tala had not been numb from what had already happened he would have dropped to his knees crying hard.

Knowing that going back the the Abbey was impossible Tala's feet carried him further into the city. He had no idea what he would find in there but he had to move forward to get somewhere.

The person in the shadows watched Tala go. He'd wait a few minutes before following after. He'd watched the red head from a far to see what happens to the boy. If he got into too much danger he'd step in and offer help. After all Tala was his prey and no one would be getting their fangs of claws on the boy.

If Tala had been connected with his emotions at the moment he would have been surprised at how well the city was not in complete shambles. Lupinex had said that monsters had over run the city and yet the place, well mostly the buildings, were in still in tact. Sure they had broken windows and doors were ripped from their hinges but the main structures of the buildings were in one piece.

Most of the damage around were to parked cars, the streets, sidewalks and other various objects. But since Tala had numbed his emotions he hardly noticed this strange sight. Right now all he was relying on his survival skills he honed in the Abbey. Once he was out of here is when he'd drop this guard and allow himself to feel the sorrow of loosing his three best friends.

As Tala continued to wonder the city he felt like someone was watching him. Constantly he would pause and search the area around him. Each time he spotted nothing in the darkness and that put him further on edge.

He could not pass by a crossroad or even an open house door without trying to search in the darkness for the eyes watching him. Each time he did that he saw nothing but dark, he couldn't even make out object in this soup like dark. He was not liking this at all.

As he neared the center of the city where a fountain stood dry he lost his patients for whoever or whatever was following him. So he stepped up on the side and turned to where he was feeling the eyes coming from.

"I know you're there," he yelled into the darkness. "I'm not in the mood to be fooled with so if you want me come and get me but you will regret it."

Tala waited for a reply. His icy blue eyes glaring as they tried to pierce the dark around him.

The person following Tala was getting more and more impressed with the boy's instincts. On more then one occasion during the short walk he had almost been spotted by the red head. If not for the fact he could hide himself within the shadows he would have been discovered.

Now he watched Tala from an office building's roof. The boy was staring up in his direction without even knowing he was staring at who he was looking for. He smiled to himself deciding to toy with the boy some more. Only instead of watching he'd be joining the youth's party.

Moving in the shadows he rushed to the side of the building and jumped down to the ally below landing with a light clatter of noise.

Tala heard the sound and his head whipped down in that direction. Quickly he reached for his launcher and Wolborg.

"Who's there?" he called into the darkness.

"Ow," he heard from the person down there.

His curiosity was peeked and he carefully made his way to the ally opening. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, I think so," the voice replied. "Nothing feels broken."

"Good, so you can come out here? Though I warn you I have a Beyblade ready to go if you try and pull something on me."

"Ow, I wont," the person replied as he made his way to where Tala was. When he emerged Tala pointed Wolborg at his head.

He was a boy appearing to be no older then Tala with ghostly pale skin dark hair and mahogany colored eyes. He wore a long velvet clock to protect him from the cold. "Hey, hey, hey what's with the hostility?" he asked raising his hands into the air none threateningly.

"I've got trust issues you could say," Tala calmly replied. "Have you been the one watching me?"

"Watching you? No way. I was just looking for a way back to the tunnels when I fell. I'm not a perv or anything like that."

Tala eyed the person suspiciously. Something about his story was not adding up the only problem was that Tala could not figure out which part it was. So for now he wanted to keep an eye on this person to learn if he was going to be a friend or foe.

"I think we should find some shelter."

"Why?" Tala asked narrowing his eyes.

"It smells like rain will be coming soon. It cold now but when the rain sets it gets even colder."

"So what about the tunnel access you were looking for before?"

The person looked around, "Now that I've got some minimal lighting, I think I've been searching in the wrong spot. You know it's hard to tell when everything is shrouded in a vale of darkness."

Again Tala felt this person was untrustworthy. And since that was the case he'd really need to keep an eye on this guy.

"So where is the area you need to be in. I'll help you find it," Tala offered.

The guy looked around. "Uh...I think its that direction," he said pointing to the east side of the square. "It's really hidden so those monsters cant find it easily. But that always makes it harder for people running around the topside to find."

Together they began walking towards the east end. Tala allowed this person to ramble for a bit before he couldn't take the pointless chatter anymore.

"So what happened here? When did the darkness set in?"

"Oh that. About half a month ago. People woke up one morning to see nothing but dark clouds in the sky. Each day they got darker and darker until, well, this happened. It was a real panic in the streets with people trying to flee."

"Trying to flee? So they didn't make it?"

"Some did. Some hid underground. And well others became food for the monsters."

"Yeah I noticed that they like to feast on human. They got a good friend of mine. Probably some other kids from the Abbey too."

"Wow, you're from the Abbey?! People tried to ask Boris to let them in for the protection. Rumors were that that place was the safest around. You were really in there?" 

"I was. And trust me when I say it a good thing when Boris blew it up. That place was hell."

"Man, look around you, this place is hell too."

"Hn."

"I guess you're not one for talking much. You'll have to forgive me if I ramble too much. I talk when I'm a bit nervous and being top side always makes me nervous. But you must not be if you were walking the main roads in plain sight. Monsters could have gotten you at any moment..."

Tala turned on the kid allowing a low dangerous growl to rip from his thought. "Just shut up. What I was doing is none of your damn business and once you find shelter I'm out of here."

"Oh since you're helping me out what's your name? My friends call me San, that's short for Sanquinex. I don't know where my parents got that name but kids tease me for it...or call me Three. Did you know that san means three in Japanese? I didn't until I did some research before all this happened..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Tala leaned against the wall as San continued to search for the hidden entrance. He wasn't sure why he didn't just leave the kid and take off on his own. Really he wanted to be alone right now, and yet something was keeping him near this chatterbox boy.

"So, ah, you never did say you're name," San finally said looking up at Tala.

Tala cocked his brow. "You expect to see me again after this?"

"Well yeah. I mean you are coming down in the tunnels aren't you?"

"Your assumption is wrong. Once you're in I'm taking off."

Mahogany eyes widened in fear. "You're completely crazy. Monscow is dangerous during the day and only gets worse at night. You can't survive on your own out here. Below is safe and the counsel members would love to here about what's happened in the Abbey. Please come down with me."

Tala easily shook his head. "No way. I'm a lone wolf and no amount of danger will change that. I survived in the Abbey and I can survive out here just as easily as long as I stick to my ways."

San stood up and unclasped his cloak holding it out for Tala to take. "Here, this will keep you warmer then that thin jacket you have on now. And for some reason monster don't get too close to me with it on. If you're going to be suicidal then at least give yourself some form of a chance."

Tala looked at the cloak then the boy offering it to him. Sure he talked far too much for Tala's liking, but besides that he seemed like a nice person.

"Thanks San," Tala said taking it. "I appreciate it. And my name is Tala."

Once more mahogany eyes were widened only this time it was from pure surprise. "The Tala? Tala Valkov? From the Demolition Boys?"

"Yeah that's me. Get over it and shut it with the questions. It's no big deal. Plus the team is broken up never to battle together again."

San was saddened by this news. He like many other local kids has followed the Demolition Boys as if they were heroes. And then things slowly started to click in place for him.

"You're not broken up are you? You're the only survivor left from the team?"

Tala immediately narrowed his eyes. "That's nothing I want to discuss right now. Thanks again for the cloak, now I think it's time I start to leave."

San was stunned silent as Tala turned from him and walked away back into the cold darkness of the night.

Tala looked around him as he walked through the city. He was not surprised to see remains of bodies...well mostly scattered chewed bones with dried blood stained on it.

Truth was it had Tala frightened. Never had he seen anything like this before in his life. Sure he knew about the deaths occurring in the Abbey, he'd just never saw them or the remains from the kids.

Hours later Tala was lost in the darkening woods. The trees were stripped bare of leaves and bark. Branches lay dead on the ground mixing with the bones of the dead.

The city was bad, the woods were worse. The only way to describe it in Tala's mind was as a true dead zone.

The whistling winds did little to block out the sound of the howling wolves hunting for their next meal. Or the groans from other monsers.

Wind and icy rain whipped around Tala as he wondered the thin forest. San's cloak providing some warmth but not enough to keep the Wolf from shivering. It also helped keep monsters away.

His survival instincts were kicking into overdrive not allowing him to stop moving forward. Stopping meant certain death in this forsaken area. One way was to freeze to death. Slow and painful until he becomes too numb to feel anything anymore. The other way would be having monsters claim his life like that had done to Bryan. Neither a pleasant way to go, so he continued onward.

In the distance Tala could hear a pack of wolves howling. Instinctively he quickened his pace to escape. The wind was making it impossible to pinpoint their location on his own.

As he moved he constantly looked behind him, Between the dark and storm he couldn't see anything. Briefly he cursed Boris for releasing them at this time of chaos.

Tala's head was turned when he crashed into a tree. The momentum caused his head to collide and knock him unconscious.

As his world faded to darkness he noticed a tall shadow approaching from his left.

Tala's mind slowly returned to consciousness. He could tell his head was hurt and he felt a warmth near him. A warmth like a lit fire.

He opened his eyes with a groan. The pain was his only indication he wasn't dead. How he survived he didn't know. Though the more puzzling question was how did he get inside this cave with a fire burning. And where did the bed of leaves come from he was laying on.

The longer he remained awake he remembered things just before he fell. That shadow must have brought him here and started the fire. Why was another mystery altogether.

More fear and panic flooded within him. Tala was feeling as defenseless as he was when Boris had taken him in.

He sat up to get a better look around. The fire light only provided a limited view of what was close to him. He could see the cloak resting over some rocks to dry. On his right were stacks of dried wood and leaves to maintain the fire. The entrance was hidden by shadows but he could still hear the storm raging. No one else was there with him.

Tala was getting more and more confused by this.

"You're finally awake."

Tala's head spun to where he heard the voice coming from. In the cave's mouth he could just barely see the silhouette of a tall person. He squinted his eyes to get a better look, but the person was too far in the shadows to see clearly.

"Who are you? Are you the one that brought me here?"

"Have you forgotten me already Tala?" the man asked with playful curiosity. Then after a moment's thought he said, "Well I guess you wouldn't recognize me like this. Allow me to change."

Tala stared as the person before him shifted into a smaller shape. When the form finished San stepped into the light of the fire.

He laughed and smiled at the stunned red head. If San didn't know any better he would have thought a Gorgon had appeared turning Tala to stone. "Hi Tala, long time no see huh?"

Realizing that someone was speaking to him Tala blinked several times coming back to his senses.

"Huh...wa..." He couldn't vocalize any coherent thought as he continued to stare at San.

Once more the you boy laughed. "I guess you have some more questions for me. Like just exactly 'who am I'?" Tala dumbly nodded. "Then have a seat and I will explain it to you."

It wasn't until San said something that Tala realized he was standing. Quickly he settled himself on the floor next to the make shift bed of leaves. San sat on the other side of the fire.

"Where should I start?" San mused.

"From the start would be a good place," Tala dryly replied. "I'm not understanding anything that's happening."

"Alright then. As I told you before my name is really Sanguinex. What I did not mention is that I am a vampire, Lord of the Vampires to be exact.

"It was on my orders six months ago that the monsters over ran Moscow for our own. We had prime choice of meat every where we turned. Our bellies were always full for a time.

"Then the human grew wise and began hiding from us. This is when you found me. I was searching for a way to get into their hiding area when your blood called to me. The sorrow and despair emanating from you made my mouth water. I wanted to taste it. But first I had to make it ripe for the drinking."

"So that was with all the questions earlier. To stir up my emotions over my friends' deaths?" Tala's stun was quickly turning to rage.

"Yes. I shifted into this form to get close by acting as a defenseless youth. I must admit it worked well. You fell for it. And you blood smelled all the sweeter to me. But it was still not ready.

"I needed you to wonder the darkening forest with no escape for the despair to grow stronger. Making you perfectly ripe for my fangs."

"And the cloak? Why lend it to me?" After all Tala had heard this was all he wanted to know. He was already giving up.

"I did not lie to you when I gave it to you. It was to protect you from the other monsters. This cloaked marked you as mine and not one of the creatures out here would raise a claw to my claim."

"I see," Tala said getting to his feet. He stepped over the fire to stand before Sanguinex. "My friends are gone. I know of no family I have. I can not even return to the Abbey. This world has nothing for me. So if it is my blood you desire take your fill. Extinguish my life as quickly as possible so I can reunite with my friends in the next world." Tala finished his speech by tilting his head back exposing his creamy long column for the vampire's delight.

San shifted back to his true form as he stood. He placed both hands on Tala's shoulders holding him still. Quickly his fangs extended glistening on the fire light.

"As you request I shall make this end quickly for you."

Tala's eye went wide from the initial sharp pain of the bite. Thankfully it faded to a dull throb seconds later.

Sanguinex moaned as the bitter sweet taste of Tala's blood collided with his tongue. Hee pulled the fangs out of the wounds and began sucking harshly pulling the boy's life force from him.

When the vampire ha d finished he gently placed Tala back on the make shift bed placing the cloak over his entire body. "Thank you for the meal my friend. My your spirit find your friends in the after life."

Sanguinex left the cave with the fire still burning as a beacon for Tala's friends' spirits to find him.

* * *

**Lirin: **And that concludes another one.

**Tala:** I died...you killed me :'(

**Lirin:** Sorry my little zombie. But I did kill everyone. Plus this way you're not alone in the afterlife.

**Tala:** B-but you killed me. ME! Ian I understand. But me?

**Lirin:** He's going to be like this for a while. Why not send some reviews and give the little Zombie some luv'n? Thanks everyone :)


End file.
